The Secret of Ravenclaw
by detectivenai13
Summary: Harry has been having strange dreams that involve deaths and a fear that he buried deep inside. When he founds a book he was unspeakable drawn to, he learns that perhaps the dreams may have meanings to them that may change the outcome of the entire war and that there was something more hidden about the castle than he originally thought. Will Have Pairings.


_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter series.**_

 _ **A/n: I said there was pairings in this story in the summary right? Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, and some other stuff as time goes on.**_

 _ **The pairings will be Yaoi, canon, and Hetero. I will list characters and you can guess the pairing. I will give hints at the end of each chapter.**_

 _ **Harry, Terry, Seamus, Draco, George, Fred, Sirius, Snape, Ron. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Blaise, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and Oliver.**_

 _ **Most are background characters so don't worry...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _Kill the spare._

 _Harry watched helplessly as Cedric was struck by the Killing Curse. He felt rage course through him, and glared at the man in front of him. The man slowly changed to become someone else, someone Harry knew down in his heart. Green eyes glinted with cold amusement. A chuckle escaped the familiar man's lips and he tilted his head slightly._

' _How weak,' he hissed, 'you are, Harry Potter. Unable to save a stranger, a spare.'_

 _Harry gritted his teeth. His voice failed him._

' _If you can't save a stranger, how can you save your friends?" The figure queried, 'A weakling, yes, you are. A boy who fears fear. A boy who only lived thanks to his mother…'_

 _Harry looked up at the man with shock. Questions rolled in his mind, what did the man mean? The man clucked his tongue and shook his head, slow and mournful. 'The boy who lived, indeed. You can do nothing more? Pitiful, especially now that you fear yourself.'_

 _The elder Harry Potter turned away from Harry Potter._

Harry awoke, sweat on his forehead. He looked around, noticing the History of Magic classroom in its natural state. Dull, and boring, many students were sleeping as well. Hermione was the only one who was taking notes, continuously, and listens respectfully. Professor Binns dismisses the class, with a wave of his hand. Harry kicked Ron awake, before gathering his things together as quick as he can. The atmosphere around him was suffocating and impatient. He was numb from the nightmare that had occurred. Harry would always get nightmares, but never in class. This nightmare—the one that he could still remember vividly—was a rare one. It had always appeared, and he could always forget it. But now, the man's words spun around his head, trapping him in its truth.

Harry couldn't ever remember this dream, and this was the first time that he could remember the dark glee on the man's— _his_ —face. The dream seemed longer than it really was. He jolted, because it wasn't the first time. He could remember having this dream, once back in the Dursleys' place. When he was under the cupboard, his eyes closed, and face gaunt in hunger, he had dreamt this dream. It had a never had something like Cedric's death—a pang went to his chest—but it was the man, mocking him. It had just evolved, that was all. He was still lost in thought, that he didn't notice the concerned faces of his two best friends.

"Harry, mate, you okay? You look a little pale there." Harry snapped out of his stupor, and stared at his friend in front of him. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Harry?"

"Yeah, I am fine." He said quickly, second nature to reject help offered. The Dursleys made him learn to do things by himself. It was a habit he could not destroy. "Nothing is wrong."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione didn't look convinced, neither did Ron. Harry was a bit annoyed and maybe, happy, to have such caring friends. He doesn't know what he will do without them.

"Not now." He said quietly, and the two looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They knew that he would talk if he was going to. He doesn't deserve them as his friends. The quiet trio walked down the hall passing many students who all were heading toward their next class. Harry was lost in thought once more about the nightmare that had occurred in class. He felt a chill down his spine as he reviewed what had happened in the nightmare to himself, wondering, what if he became like that? That he ended up killing his friends? The person in his dream was right, he couldn't save Cedric. So, if it was his friends instead, would he be able to save them?

This is isn't the first time he thought of that. The thought had hit him back in the Dursleys' place, before the Dementor attack on Dudley and him. He had been sleeping where he normally sleeps, and had been doing his homework. As he was reading, the thought had slipped in through the Potion lessons and History of Magic. Sleep never came easily and he had dreamt up scenarios of his friends dead instead of Cedric. Ron's dead body flashed through his mind and then soon Hermione. He felt his stomach clutched as he hazily followed his friends to their next class. His friend's gave him a worried look as they saw him pale even more.

He even had dreamt of Neville's and Luna's death. Seamus, Dean, and Lavender. Bile itched up his throat and he struggled to keep down those cursed thoughts. Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid, and many other people he knew flashed through his mind in the same state. Suddenly, someone bumped into his chest, and he snapped out of the deaths gratefully. He looked down to a brown haired boy, with sharp hazel eyes. Under his gaze, Harry felt his soul being peered at.

"I am sorry." The boy said, and Harry realized that it was a Ravenclaw that he had seen around before. In the DA meetings, he could remember the boy. Wasn't his name Terry Boot?

"Yeah, my name is Terry Boot." The boy laughed, "I see you were thinking hard."

"How did you—?" Harry couldn't finish the sentence. The boy's eyes shone a bit in mirth.

"People tend to think out loud by accident, especially if they are thinking too fast or too much to keep up. It is nature to talk what you want to talk about." Terry shrugged before gesturing toward the door. "Come on. Your friends already went in."

Terry entered the room, and Harry stared after him, before following. He nodded toward Ron and Hermione before sitting down, ignoring their whispering and glancing toward him. His mind was reeling and he continued to stare at Terry, before Professor McGonagall coughed to capture everyone's attention. He turned to her, oddly feeling a bit calm than before. He let himself get immersed in the new lesson of Transfiguration.

Time passed, and Harry soon found himself in the library, with Hermione stacking a bunch of books in front of him and Ron. Harry sighed before grabbing the nearest book. He knew better to argue. He popped open the book, and scanned with a dull eyes. Ron and Hermione were talking, or arguing.

"…it is important, Ronald!" Yep, it was arguing. He glanced up, about to tell them to be quiet before the Madame Pince could came and scold them for the noise. However, someone had beaten him to it.

"Aw, it seems that the Mud blood and the Weasel are having a lovers' spat." Malfoy drawled to the trio. Malfoy was alone, without Goyle and Crabbe around. Ron glared at him darkly.

"Shove off, Malfoy." He said standing in front of Hermione. She huffed and stood in next to him. Harry rolled his eyes mentally. Malfoy smirked, a little, probably also noticing the protectiveness.

"You both fit well." He said simply. Harry braced for the insult, yet it never came. Malfoy left the shocked trio behind with a flourish. Harry couldn't believe it. What was up with Malfoy? He never passed up a chance to tease the trio. It was like he was a different person all together. Now that Harry though about, the comment about lovers was not mean, but more in a teasing tone. Harry couldn't help but have a sinking suspicion that Malfoy was up to something. However, it was just something he had because of the many years of mistrust between the other boys. He can't just do that without actually proof.

"Think he is up to something?" Ron asked, and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied, as Hermione started to read some of the books in front of her. Harry went back to reading the book he was holding. He skimmed the words, not paying attention to what he was reading yet, he had a feeling that he should care. He paused in his quick reading and glanced at the cover of the book. It was of a man, who had tears streaming down his face. The man was sitting a pool of blood. Suddenly, the man opened his eyes and stared at Harry. He jumped.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing the way he had jumped and threw the book away. The three paused, quietly, half expecting Madame Pince to come and scold them.

"Nothing." Harry said, recalling that even books had pictures that moved. He grabbed the book again, and stared at the man. The man was still staring at Harry, frozen like a muggle photograph. Harry glanced at the name on the book. _Samuel Whisperhook._ A cord struck in Harry as he read the name and he felt the need to grab this book, and just read. To divulge in the knowledge this book was offering. He hesitated for a split second before getting up and going to Madame Pince. She frowned at him as he brought the book toward her. She glanced at it, a surprised look on her face. It softened to something kinder for a second before she frowned again.

"Checking out?" she asked and Harry nodded, handing her the book. She did what all librarians in magic schools do, and checked out the book. She gave him the book back.

"Thank you." He said and was shocked on the small smile she gives him.

"You are welcome, Potter. You better take care of that book. It is very special." She said softly yet firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said before heading back to Hermione and Ron, who looked up. "I am going back to the common room."

"Okay…Are you sure you okay?" Ron asked, standing up. Hermione looked up from her book, and gave him a concerned and questioning look. He smiled a genuine smile this time.

"Yeah." He said truthfully, wondering what made him so happy all of the sudden. He turned around and headed toward the common room, with the book tucked in his arms. Madame Pince's eyes trailed after him as he left, with a small sad smile on her lips.

" _Only the broken…."_ She said quietly to herself.

* * *

Harry entered the red common room. It was quiet, which was understandable. Everyone would want to go do their homework now. Harry was glad. He couldn't stand the stares, not even from the ones in his house. He went up the stairs and opened the door to Ron and his' dorm. He froze at the familiar figure sitting on the bed. The Irish boy looked up for a second before scowling deeply and returning to his homework. Harry ignored the boy, and went to sit on his bed. He holds the book close to him before opening it. He had finished his homework already. He read the first line:

 **I missed her…..More than anything…..She was my everything. My everything.**

Harry was intrigued by the starting and continued to read as the man's sorrow spill out of the pages.

 **She was always there for me. Her smile that brighten up the day and her brown hair that glistened the sunlight, she was my sweetheart. She was soft yet strong –willed. She was a woman with fierce temper and love so unbridled, I could choke in it. She picked me up when I broke down, constantly. I would hold her when she fell down the depths of depression that plagued us both. We had each other. It was love. Love so true and pure, that I fell so hard onto the ground of the heart, and was unable to fly. So grounded was I, so chained, that I had let her be my entire world.**

 **She became my entire world. That was all that is said, so true in its wording. I couldn't do anything without thinking about how she would feel. I couldn't stop to pick up bread, without thinking how much she loves it. Is this love? Of course it is. A strong emotion that ends up dictating your life as you gets too attached. Alas, how I loved her! So much that, when she died, her cruel gruesome death, that I broke, falling and falling down the endless darkness.**

Harry paused at his reading, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. The man loved her so much that his writing shined it through even after all these years. Harry didn't know if this was a true story or not, but it doesn't matter. He wiped the single tear, glad for the fact that Seamus was not looking at him.

 **Before that day, we had been planning to go on a picnic outside. It had been a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on the people, warming people's skin and heart. The sky was blue, with very few clouds. Life was bristling and people were laughing and smiling. It seemed so happy, so peaceful. Who knew that someone was not happy? We didn't. We didn't.**

Harry could feel someone staring at him, and he looked up to see Seamus staring at him, with an unreadable face. He was on guard immediately.

"What?" He asked at the Irish boy, who shook his head before going back to doing his homework.

"Nothing…Where did you get the book?" he asked curiously. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"From the library." He answered. Seamus didn't look up from his homework, but nodded.

"I see." He grinned up at Harry, who stared at him at shock. "About the start of the school year… I am sorry about that. It's just…. I didn't want to believe it. Ya know? I reckoned that pretending that you were a ditz would help everything."

"It's fine. I should say sorry too. It was my fault as well. I had snapped at you and insulted your mother, when you had been just curious. Let's just go past that…." Harry smiled at Seamus, who sheepishly returned it. "By the way, I am not a ditz."

Seamus laughed, "I know, but you got to admit that you are more of the Boy-With-A-Hero-Complex."

"You are probably right about that…" Harry admits willingly, as he remembers all the time that Ron complains about his need for saving people. "So, whose class?" He gestured to the homework.

"Oh, I am doing the Charms work. Compared to the essay the Professor Snape gave us, this is pretty easy." The boy answered, adding in the little tidbit.

Harry grimaced at the reminder of the essay that was assigned to him last time. Harry noticed the way Seamus' hand twitched and the wince. "Please tell me that you didn't get Professor Umbridge's detention."

"Yesterday, she is a sadist, damn it. Stupid Umibitch." Seamus swore before shrugging, "Someone healed it for me, though, so it doesn't matter."

"Not properly…." Harry pointed out,

"He isn't a healer. It still stings, but it is fine." Seamus countered lightly before relaxing back to his homework. Harry nodded, before going back to the book.

 **Leila had been in the kitchen, getting few of the food ready. I was outside, closing my eyes and meditating. Meditating was soothing and felt nice in ways that many would never understand. A pat was on my shoulder, and I opened one eye. Leila stood behind me, her eyes glittering beautifully. I smiled, "Ready?"**

 **She nodded, "Of course. I packed everything already." She helped me up. I nodded gratefully, wiping myself off. She turned around, and entered the house. I waited for her to get out with the basket full of delicious food she had surely made. She was an amazing cook. I felt at peace, dear reader, because everything was so happy. Leila came out of the house, and closed the door. She locked it with the key, which was hidden in the wall next to the door. A small hidden loose place in the wooden outer area around the steel enforced door. We were very paranoia. Being wizards around muggles that burned them with a daily constant was a need for such. It does not help that are starting to hang us on the pole as well. Flame Freezing Charms are harder to use at that.**

Harry paused, so the man was a wizard. Harry couldn't be surprised, for this book was fairly magical. There is no way a muggle book will be published in the wizarding world. He shook his head at a very odd feeling that crept up on him as he stared at the book, noticing how his eyes blur. He looked up at the window, to see that it was dark outside. He peered at Seamus' bed, to see that he was already in bed asleep. How long did he read? Time went by fast. Harry shrugged, and closed the book, before setting it gently next to him. He lay down, and buried into the covers. Sleep came a bit uneasily over him.

* * *

 _When he awoke the next morning, something struck him as odd. The sun was out, shining lightly down in the room. He kicked off the blanket, and glanced around with confuse. No one was in the room. He couldn't hear his best friend's normal snoring. He looked around for them, but no one was on their beds. They had probably left him to sleep late. He thought a bit irately. He went into the bathroom and came out few minutes later. He trudged down stairs, a bit worried. There was no one around. No bustling in the room. What was going on? He went out of the common room, and noticed that there were even any paintings moving. He gripped his wand in his hand. He went through the hall slowly._

 _A sound made Harry spun around behind him. He looked around. There was nothing there._ _ **Come here…..Follow me…..**_ _Harry spun around again. A person stood in the end of the hall, that had slowly began to close in. Suddenly, flashes of memories, and corridors went through the boy's mind and everything went dark._

He awoke with a gasp. He had another strange unexplainable dream, just the one about the elder version of him. Slowly, he stood up from the bed, and looked around the room. He registered someone snoring, and sighed in relief. He was not dreaming again. Once, he had a dream within a dream. It was a not a nice dream at all. He still remembers the flash of insane red eyes, and a dead body. Then waking up, only to see that he was still dreaming and seeing his friends' deaths, he really can't stand the dream. Once a while, a dream of someone torturing someone else. Harry shivered as he remembered how it turned to be Voldemort who was torturing someone.

He got off the bed, and stretched his arms high into the air. He went into the bathroom. By the time he got out, Ron and the others were awake.

"Morning, Harry." Seamus called to the boy, who smiled and nodded at him. He could see the shocked faces Dean, Ron, and Neville make. They were there after all for the school's beginning. He got out of the room, after bidding a good morning to his best friend. He left with a silent laugh at the face his friends had made. Going down into the common room, a feeling crept to him, and a flash of a memory went through his eyes.

 _People rushed past him, or he was rushing past them, it doesn't matter. He passed the Grea_ t _Hall and using the stairs to head to the 5th corridor. He looked around, and saw a painting of a woman, who was quiet and mournful. He goes to the woman, drew his wand, and tapped her. She looked at him, her brown eyes dull. He opened his mouth to say—_

"Harry…Mate? What is the matter? You just spaced out of nowhere…." Ron stared at the boy worriedly. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry… I thought I saw something." He admits. He only knows that it was not a thought, it was a for sure. A chill of someone looking at went down the boy's spine and he spun around to see Seamus staring at him, with a unreadable look on his face again.

"Fifth Corridor." That is what made Harry frozen. The Irish boy knew of the dream and the book _—_ he remembers the way he had asked about the book _._ He probably had already known about the book. He probably experienced this already. Seamus gave a grin and barreled past Harry, whistling all the way. Harry just stared after him, and shook his head. He was definitely was going to ask Seamus what the hell was going on when he has the chance.

The Great Hall was bustling with many people who were laughing and talking. Most were grumbling or tired, sleeping into their food. Harry was sitting on the seat in front of a plate full of food. He sighed when someone sat down next to him.

"Lookie here, Harry. I know about the book and the dream. I was having the same thing during 3rd year. " The Irish boy whispered, "On Hogshead day, fifth corridor. Also, don't be surprised if you see Malfoy there…..He is part of this too. The twins, too. And also _—_ "

"What are you telling Harry about, Seamus?" Dean asked his best friend, who shrugged.

"About this thing I was reading about the other day." The boy answered with the wave of his hand, "Wondering if he would be interested about it."

"Yeah. It is interesting…. I'll go check it soon or later." Harry said, ignoring Hermione's suspicious glance at him.

"Nice!" Seamus grinned before going back to eating.

Harry ate his food, his mind reeling. The twins knew? He wasn't surprised; they did manage to find the map. He wasn't surprised that they found out about whatever he was about to find out. But, what did surprise him was the fact that Malfoy knew about this thing…whatever this was. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or not. He was shook his head, before glancing at Seamus. He knew that Seamus was about to tell about someone else…. He nudged the boy, who looked up.

"Who was the last one?" He whispered as his best friends were preoccupied with each other. He knows for sure that his friends were going to end up together. They fit well, just like Malfoy said.

"Oh…Terry Boot, nice guy, ya know? There was one more, the healer who you know, my arm….. Blaise Zabini."

"Oh…" He said, and the other boy went back to eating. Harry was lost in thought. He knew of the last person the other boy talked about. He had seen him around near Malfoy, apparently they were friends. Speaking of Malfoy, he didn't know what to think of him. There had been a lot of bad blood between the two, but yesterday, he was almost civil, non-Malfoy-like. Harry shook his head, and thought about Boot. He knew of the thing too. He oddly felt glad about that. He shrugged to himself before eating quickly. He headed toward his class, wishing it was Friday instead of Thursday.

* * *

 **A/n: So...What do you think? Great start? Personally I think I did better than I normally would...but still, ya know, probably did something wrong somwhere...**

 **Hint: There are 3 canon pairings.**


End file.
